Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Angeal has been wrestling with his true feelings toward Genesis.  The two are sent to the Gold Saucer on a company retreat together - will the truth come out now? Formerly titled "Since I've Been Loving You" - now revised.  Crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_*This is a re-write of a story I recently posted (and subsequently took down), titled "Since I've Been Loving You." It didn't come out quite the way I had originally intended, so I decided to work on it a little bit more and do some revising.*_**

**Summary: Genesis and Angeal, along with Cloud and Zack, are forced to spend a weekend together at a Shinra, Inc. sponsored retreat - at the Gold Saucer. Angeal has been wrestling with his true feelings toward Genesis but has been unable to confess how he feels. How will Genesis react when he learns the truth? Also, Genesis forces Angeal to go shopping for a new wardrobe. Kind of a crackfic!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I do not. This fic is written for fun, not profit.**

* * *

><p><em>So if you really love me<br>Say yes  
>But if you don't, dear -<br>Confess  
>And please don't tell me...<br>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

**"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps" – Cake**

* * *

><p>"This is absolutely <em>ridiculous<em>, Angeal," Genesis said in disgust as he sat back in his seat aboard the cable car from Corel, bound for the Gold Saucer. He and Angeal, along with Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and a bunch of other SOLDIERS and cadets, were heading there for a "Shinra Retreat" - one of Rufus's ideas to bolster camaraderie amongst the troops. It was intended to be a "team building experience," to use Rufus's words. Everyone in the company was excited about a free trip to the Gold Saucer - not to mention, being on leave the entire weekend.

Everyone, except for Genesis Rhapsodos. "Ridiculous," he repeated, folding his arms and crossing his legs as he glared at everyone in the cable car. Angeal smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. Really, Genesis was wound too tightly, and Angeal had hoped the weekend off would help his best friend to relax. So far, the very idea of the trip seemed to be having the opposite effect, as Genesis sat there with an angry scowl on his face.

"Just give it a chance, Genesis," Angeal urged his friend. "I know you think the Gold Saucer is too...what was that word you used?"

"_Pedestrian_," Genesis replied, practically spitting out the word. "Pedestrian. And it is, at that. Why couldn't we have a night out at the opera, or something like that? Something with a little more...culture, perhaps?"

"Like LOVELESS?" Angeal teased. "Not everyone shares your passion for that, Genesis. Which is a shame, of course," he added quickly, as he noticed Genesis glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, it _is_ a shame, Angeal," Genesis said, nodding. "Is this - " Genesis gestured out the window of the cable car, at the bright colors and flashing neon lights of Gold Saucer in the distance - "is this what culture on Gaia has been reduced to? I do not wish to be a party to this!"

"Well, it's kind of an order from President Shinra," Angeal replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We're supposed to be having fun this weekend, bonding with the troops. That sort of thing."

"Fabulous," Genesis muttered. "And the Turks are here as well?" he asked, as he saw Reno and Rude sitting together nearby. "Who invited them?"

"Don't know," Angeal replied. "They probably invited themselves. Rude comes here often, I hear."

"Indeed," Genesis said indifferently, sniffing. "Well, it seems that everyone but me will be having fun. The Gold Saucer does not appeal to me in the least."

"You might be surprised, Genesis," Angeal said, trying to settle his friend's ruffled feathers. "Look at Zack," he said, pointing at the young lieutenant, who was seated near his friend Cloud. "Zack appears to be very excited." Indeed, Zack was gesturing out the window, pointing out various attractions to Cloud and his fellow cadets.

Genesis laughed. "Zachary gets excited over dust bunnies, Angeal," he retorted. "That proves nothing."

Angeal laughed heartily as he leaned back in his seat. "I suppose you have a point, Genesis," he murmured. "Zack is just very...eager."

Genesis snorted in amusement. "There's an understatement. What's going on with him and the kid?" he inquired, nodding his head toward Cloud, who was hanging onto Zack's every word, clearly idolizing the SOLDIER.

"I'm not entirely sure," Angeal admitted, his curiosity renewed. "Perhaps they're just good friends?"

"Hmpf," Genesis scoffed. "I think there's a bit more to it than that, Ang. Look at how Zachary's looking at the boy, he practically has stars in his eyes," he muttered, while rolling his own eyes nearly out of his skull.

"Are you jealous or something?" Angeal said teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Genesis. The question was only half-serious; for months, Genesis had been complaining to Angeal about the lack of eligible men at Shinra. Angeal, being a good friend, would listen patiently to Genesis's gripes, all the while wanting to ask the russet-haired SOLDIER why he was so damned short-sighted and unable to see what was right in front of him.

Angeal sighed resignedly. Perhaps Genesis didn't see him as anything other than a friend from childhood, now a comrade at arms. _Best not to venture there_, he thought, a bit sadly. _In case he doesn't feel the same way...the last thing I'd want to do, is to ruin our friendship._

* * *

><p>The cable car came to a stop at the station outside of the Gold Saucer, and the bright lights and colors proved to be sensory overload for everyone, but especially to Genesis, who didn't want to be there in the first place. "I prefer a little more subtlety," he groused to Angeal as they disembarked. "This decor...it looks like a child ate a box of fluorescent crayons and vomited them everywhere."<p>

Angeal chuckled as he hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "It is a bit over the top, I guess," he admitted. Zack and Cloud had made their way toward the front, and were now standing behind Genesis and Angeal, waiting for the line to move along as they waited to exit the cable car. "Wow, Cloud, check it out!" Zack crowed excitedly. "It's so bright! And the music, it's so _happy_!" Zack was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, practically bursting out of his skin. Genesis gave Angeal a look that said "_I told you so"_, and Angeal turned away, his face beet red as he forced back a laugh.

"It looks like fun," Cloud said timidly, flashing a shy smile at Zack. "Are there rides, too?"

"Of course!" Zack replied, clapping Cloud on the shoulder. "I'll take you on all of them, Cloud," he said in a quieter tone, staring down at the blond cadet as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Cloud's eyes. The movement – and the moment between Zack and Cloud – did not go unnoticed by Genesis. _Aha_, he thought, smirking. _I knew it! Those two have something going on that's gone beyond mentor and mentee. Oh, I cannot wait until Angeal and I check into our room, so I can share this bit of gossip..._

Genesis frowned as he noticed Angeal had his back turned to him. _Damn, he missed that whole exchange!_ Genesis thought, disappointedly. He snuck up behind the taller man, peeking over his shoulder. "Psst! Angeal!" he hissed.

Angeal nearly jumped as he saw Genesis's face peering around and staring at him. "What is it, Genesis?" he asked. Genesis said nothing, but jerked his head toward Cloud and Zack, who were flirting with each other madly, oblivious to Genesis's stares.

"See?" Genesis whispered to Angeal, a knowing smirk on his face. "Look at them I _told_ you...that something was going on!"

"Do you ever stop gossiping, Gen?" Angeal asked, chuckling. "You're like an old woman with that sometimes, you know." He placed a hand on Genesis's shoulder, resting it there just a moment longer than he'd intended.

"What is it, Angeal?" Genesis asked as he turned to him, wondering if something was wrong with Angeal. _He's acting a bit odd lately_, Genesis worried. _He's quieter than usual…well, he's always been quiet, but this has gone beyond the norm for Angeal._

"We, ah…should check into our hotel room first thing, don't you think, Genesis?" Angeal said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and looking away from Genesis.

"Sure," Genesis replied. "Let's go there now. Angeal?" he began hesitantly, frowning. "Are you okay? You seem...different, lately." Genesis felt that he knew Angeal better than anyone, and it worried him that the taciturn man was even _more_ quiet and pensive than usual.

Angeal turned to stare at Genesis, somewhat surprised that the redhead had picked up on anything. He thought he'd been so careful, so nonchalant around Genesis, once he realized the depth of his feelings for the man.

"I'm okay," Angeal replied, smiling. _I don't like to lie...but this was a necessary one_, he rationalized.

"I don't believe you," Genesis retorted stubbornly, studying his friend's face. "Something's bothering you, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Just let it alone, Genesis," Angeal said gruffly, heading toward the entrance for the Ghost Hotel. "Let it _alone_."

"Fine, then," Genesis muttered, following along behind Angeal. "I can be just as stubborn as you, you know," he called to Angeal tauntingly.

Angeal didn't acknowledge Genesis's words out loud, but grinned upon hearing them. _Don't I know it, Genesis_, he thought, sighing_. Don't I know it._

* * *

><p>Soon thereafter, Genesis and Angeal, along with all of the other members of their party, checked into their rooms at the Ghost Hotel. Most of the cadets were staying four to a room; somehow, Genesis and Angeal had managed to get a room for just the two of them. Angeal had thought nothing of it to start; it certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd bunked together, as they'd done so on various missions. <em>Not to mention<em>, Angeal thought, _when we were kids...having sleepovers at each other's houses. _He smiled fondly at the memory, as Genesis threw himself on the king-sized bed, shrugging off his red leather duster, and kicking off his boots.

"Gods, I could use a nap," he complained, adjusting the pillows behind his head. Angeal grinned, and sat on his own double bed, facing Genesis.

"We're at an amusement park complex," Angeal commented, somewhat amused, "and you want to _sleep_?"

"Just for a little while," Genesis pleaded, smiling at Angeal. "What? Why don't you take a rest too, Angeal? We've both had a busy week." Genesis studied the man seated opposite him, sitting there with his massive, muscled arms folded across his chest, briefly wondering what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around him whilst he slept. Genesis had harbored feelings of a romantic nature toward Angeal for some time; but, was either too stubborn, too aloof, or too wrapped up in himself to ever do anything about it.

"There's activities planned for the group, though," Angeal protested, frowning. "We really shouldn't miss whatever's been scheduled."

"Nothing on the itinerary until five o'clock," Genesis replied, smirking. "Come on, let's have a nap," he pleaded, patting the space next to him on the oversized bed. "Sorry to have claimed the larger bed without even asking," Genesis apologized, a gleam in his eye. "But you _know_ how I like to stretch out!"

"Yes, I know," Angeal replied uneasily. "I was actually just thinking back to the sleepovers we used to have, as kids." He stood up, but did not sit next to Genesis - Angeal was far too nervous to be within close proximity to the object of his unrequited affections.

"Well, come on, then!" Genesis urged Angeal, smiling as he again patted the bed invitingly. "Sit with me, Angeal, I don't _bite,_" he murmured, practically purring. Angeal took in the sight of Genesis stretched out on the bed; his black leather pants encasing his long, lean legs; the black turtleneck clinging enticingly to his muscled chest.

_He has no idea what this is doing to me_, Angeal mused, his pulse slowly beginning to increase, despite his best efforts to still it. _Either that, or he **does** know what he's doing to me, and is behaving like a saucy little minx. I would not put that past him either. _Angeal glanced up and saw that Genesis was still staring at him expectantly.

"I will sit with you for just a bit," Angeal said, trying to sound nonchalant. "But we need to get back for the activities later on - "

"Screw the activities," Genesis retorted, sneering. "Really. What are we to do, sit around a campfire and roast marshmallows with the boys?"

"That could be fun," Angeal murmured, grinning. He gingerly took a seat next to Genesis on the bed, taking care not to lie down too close to his friend. _Just friends_, Angeal kept telling himself. _We're just friends...and that is how it must remain._

"I don't mean to be such a bitch, Angeal," Genesis said. He turned and lay on his side, staring at Angeal. "Really, I don't. I just...would rather spend time with you, than to participate in these ridiculous Shinra-sponsored activities."

"Spend time with me?" Angeal echoed incredulously. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, Ang," Genesis replied, surprised at the question. "Of _course_ I want to spend time with you. And we never get time alone like this, since we were both promoted to First."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Angeal replied. He tried to relax himself, laying on his back, and folded his arms behind his head. "I think the last time we had a quiet moment alone, was during that horrible mission in the mountains of Wutai."

"And it rained, and you ate all of our rations," Genesis added in a teasing tone. "And then I had to kill a chocobo with my rapier, just so we'd have food!"

"Did not!" Angeal retorted, smiling sideways at Genesis. "You ate more than I did!"

"Hmpf," Genesis snorted, eyeing a brochure on the nearby nightstand. He reached for it, and thumbed through it, scanning the contents absently. Moments later, he gasped aloud. "Angeal!" he squealed. "Forget the nap – we need to go here," Genesis said, tossing the pamphlet at Angeal, while he quickly pulled his boots back on.

"What on Gaia is this? – " Angeal began. "Oh no, Genesis," he groaned. "You are not taking me shoe shopping again!"

"Angeal," Genesis said steadily. "It is not just shoes. This mall has everything!" he crowed. "All my favorite designers. Please say you'll go with me? I'll buy you a gelato if you help me carry my bags?" he said, trying to bargain with Angeal.

Angeal sighed. "You're talking as if you've bought out the entire place already," he commented, bemused. "Genesis, just remember…we need to be back here before five o'clock. For the activities."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Team building blah blah blah, courtesy of Rufus Shinra," Genesis rattled on and on in this fashion, waving his hand dismissively. "Come on, Angeal," Genesis purred, pulling Angeal to his feet by tugging on his hands. "I'll show you a good time!"

"Are you propositioning me?" Angeal said jokingly.

"I don't know, Angeal," Genesis said coyly. "_Am_ I?" He threw a smirk over his shoulder at Angeal, then pulled his red leather duster back on as he searched on the nearby bureau for his wallet.

"You are impossible, Genesis," Angeal muttered. _Does he have any idea what his teasing does to me? _Angeal wondered. _Damn him!_

* * *

><p>The shopping district within the Gold Saucer was a complimentary shuttle ride away from the Ghost Hotel, which had Angeal grumbling slightly. He knew about Genesis's penchant for shopping - particularly shoes - and was fearing the worst, that the man would buy out every store they stepped foot in. And someone would have to help Genesis carry all his purchases back to the hotel, of course.<p>

"What's wrong, Angeal?" Genesis asked, as they stepped out of the shuttle. He studied his friend's face; Angeal appeared troubled to him, and Genesis was determined to find out why.

"Nothing," Angeal replied shortly, flashing a reluctant smile. "I'm okay, Genesis. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then tell me," Genesis urged. "Please. You can tell me anything, you know."

_I can't. Not this_, Angeal thought, frowning. "Maybe later," he told Genesis, lying. He really had no intention of telling Genesis anything about how he felt; perhaps he never would.

"Remember, Genesis," Angeal commented, intentionally changing the subject. "You do not have to buy something in _every_ store we set foot in." He grinned knowingly at Genesis.

Genesis gasped in mock astonishment. "Are you saying I have some sort of spending problem, Angeal?" he asked, linkin his arm with Angeal's as he dragged him toward a row of garishly lighted clothing stores.

"You're a shoe whore, Genesis," Angeal said, chuckling. "And, a clothing whore."

"Well, I can't help it if everything looks _good_ on me," Genesis huffed, tossing his hair back in mock indignation.

"You know, maybe _I'd_ like to shop for some clothing this time," Angeal commented, raising an eyebrow as he awaited Genesis's reaction. _Wait for it...wait for it...I just know what he's going to say..._

The shriek, when it came, caused several passers-by to stop in their tracks and turn their heads. Genesis literally squealed with delight. "This is fantastic, Ang! Yes! You know, you do need some new things. Really, what you need is an enitrely new wardrobe! And I can help you pick everything out!"

"Help me," Angeal muttered, regretting ever mentioning to Genesis the need for some new clothing. "I am in hell."

"What did you say?" Genesis asked offhandedly, as he dragged Angeal toward a brightly lit clothing store, the bass pumping as loud music blared out the open doors.

"I said, swell," Angeal replied, rolling his eyes. Genesis's eyes sparkled with glee as he shoved Angeal toward a rack of leather pants. "This is going to be so much _fun_!" he trilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, chapter 2, and the conclusion!**

* * *

><p>"Angeal, come <em>on<em>!" Genesis urged, pushing the burly SOLDIER further into the clothing store; a place which Angeal considered to be nothing more than a full-scale assault on his senses. "It's too colorful and noisy in here," Angeal complained gruffly. "I thought you were against this sort of thing, Genesis." "Not when it comes to clothing stores," Genesis said solemnly, shaking his head. "Come on, Ang - we'll get you fitted for a new suit!"

"No," Angeal barked, folding his arms across his chest, shaking his head stubbornly. "No suit. I am _not_ a 'suit' type of guy." "Are you...a leather type of guy?" Genesis purred, sidling up alongside Angeal, gently touching his fingers to the man's vast, muscled forearms. The redhead began to feel a bit aroused, envisioning Angeal outfitted in tight, black leather...

"You have the stupidest look on your face right now, Genesis," Angeal taunted, smirking. "What are you thinking about? How many shoes you'll be buying?" he teased.

"If you only _knew_ what I was thinking about," Genesis muttered softly, blushing. Angeal quirked an eyebrow at him curiously; it wasn't like Genesis to feel discomfited or embarrassed.

"Well, I appreciate your intentions to revamp my wardrobe, Genesis," Angeal said kindly, smiling at his friend. "But I beg of you, no suits! I'll look like a big gorilla."

Genesis gasped. How dare Angeal negate himself in that way! Here was a specimen of manhood at its finest, in Genesis's opinion, and he was criticising himself horribly. "I don't want to hear you say that again, Angeal," Genesis said firmly. "You are _magnificent_!"

Angeal chuckled deeply at this, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in a manner that Genesis found pleasant. "Magnificent?" he echoed. "Now I know you're really laying it on thick, Gen. What do you want from me _now_?" he said teasingly.

_You_, Genesis thought of the words he still couldn't bring himself to say. _I want **you**. _Instead, Genesis steered Angeal toward the exit, and smiled.

"I just want us to enjoy our time here together," Genesis murmured. "And, if you don't want a suit, you don't have to have a suit. Now, what do you say to the leather store, then? Perhaps some leather pants?"

"Maybe," Angeal said, relenting. "Just...don't go overboard with this, Genesis. _Please_."

"When do I _ever_ go overboard?" Genesis asked, feigning innocence. "There's supposed to be a fine leather goods store somewhere in this facility," he muttered, studying the brightly lit storefronts of the Gold Saucer's shopping complex.

"Can we get something to eat after this?" Angeal said, feeling the grip of hunger in his stomach. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Of course we can!" Genesis chirped agreeably. "There are several five-diamond restaurants at the Gold Saucer-"

"I want a burger," Angeal interrupted, grinning at Genesis, "a beer, and perhaps some onion rings."

"Well, we can do that also," Genesis said with a sly smile. "In fact, I believe there is a gourmet burger restaurant nearby!" he exclaimed, fumbling with the resort map.

Angeal groaned. "I just want a burger," he said firmly. "What is this gourmet burger nonsense?"

"Well, it says here," Genesis replied, poring over the burger bistro's menu, "that they have a truffle burger that is served with a balsamic reduction - oh! You can also have a fried chocobo egg on top of your burger!"

"Why would I want an _egg_ on my burger?" Angeal, ever the burger purist, puzzled.

"I don't know," Genesis admitted, shrugging. He folded the map back up, shoving it into his pocket. "Honestly, I don't know why I would want truffles on my burger, either," he said, laughing. Angeal grinned good-naturedly. He was starting to relax, and he was starting to enjoy himself with Genesis - even though shopping for a new wardrobe sounded like hell to Angeal.

They came to a small area with an atrium; skylights were overhead, and a large fountain was in the middle of the area, almost like a mock town square. As the two friends walked along, a beam of late afternoon sunlight shone through the skylights and caught Genesis's russet-red hair, highlighting it so it almost looked like his rapier, edged in fire.

Angeal caught sight of this and was taken aback. "Beautiful," he whispered, not even realizing he'd uttered the words until after they were spoken.

"What?" Genesis blurted, fairly certain he'd heard what he _thought_ he heard. But, being a tiny bit vain, he wanted to hear it again; and, to make sure neither he nor Angeal had lost their minds.

"Nothing," Angeal muttered, embarrassed. "Um. Your hair. It...looks nice."

_He **does** fancy me_, Genesis thought, unable to hold back a grin. _I knew it. _"Thank you," Genesis replied, thanking him. They walked along in awkward silence for a few moments, when Genesis suddenly decided to confess his feelings. _This is ridiculous_, he thought. _I love him...I am fairly certain he loves me...why are we both so stupid?_

"Angeal, I need to - " Genesis began.

"Oh, here's the leather store!" Angeal said with a smile, gesturing to the store they were now approaching. Genesis groaned inwardly. "Great," he said sarcastically. _My timing sucks, as usual..._

"Hey, that cowboy hat looks nice," Angeal observed, pointing at a mannequin in the display window. Genesis nodded enthusiastically. "Ride 'em cowboy!" he quipped, cackling with glee.

This was met with a raised eyebrow and an eyeroll from Angeal. "Genesis. That's _enough_."

"Oh, Angeal, loosen up!" Genesis urged. "Let me pick out something for you, okay?" Angeal shrugged, relenting, as they entered the store.

"Okay," Angeal replied hesitantly. "Nothing...too risque."

"Of course not," Genesis replied, grinning cheekily. He made his way to the back of the store, Angeal following close behind. Genesis began thumbing through a display rack of leather pants, when a familiar duo came into his line of sight. When he saw who it was - and how they were attired - Genesis burst out laughing.

"Angeal! Look!" Genesis cried. It was Reno and Rude. Rude was dressed from head to toe in leather; vest, assless chaps, and biker boots, along with a leather cap. Reno was clad in a skin tight leather suit, with a spiked dog collar around his neck. A leash dangled from the collar, and the end of it was held tightly in Rude's hand.

The bald Turk smirked, while the redhead twitched, glaring at Angeal and Genesis.

"This is not _my_ idea, yo," he said irritably. "Rude's into this shit, not me. Ow! Stop it, Rude!" he yelped as Rude jerked on Reno's chain. "You will not tell anyone what you saw here, understand?" Reno warned Genesis and Angeal.

"Bullshit," Genesis replied, smirking. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, aiming the camera at Reno and Rude. Reno's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "No! Don't!" he pleaded.

Click. The flash went off, and the picture was taken. Genesis laughed as he pocketed his cell phone. "Oh, don't worry, guys," he said, chuckling. "This is for my own personal amusement. It's not as if I'll post the photo on Facebook..."

"You do that, you're fucking dead, yo," Reno snapped. "I told you this was a bad idea, Rude!" he complained. "In the privacy of our own home is one thing, but out in public like this, this is bullshit!" Rude frowned, and yanked Reno's leash sharply, pulling the angry redhead away from Genesis and Angeal, waving casually at them. The two Turks were bickering loudly as they exited the store, and Genesis and Angeal burst out laughing.

"That was really rotten of you, Gen," Angeal said, grinning in spite of his protest.

"You have to admit that was funny, though!" Genesis replied, wiping away tears. "Oh, Gaia. Well, I suppose that's one way to control someone like Reno."

"I suppose so," Angeal said, still laughing. "Okay…so…I guess I need to pick out some clothing here…" he muttered, continuing to thumb through the clothing racks. Genesis rudely shoved next to Angeal, practically squealing as he found a pair of leather pants done in a snakeskin motif.

"These, definitely," Genesis insisted, shoving the garment at Angeal. "In fact – why don't you go and try those on now, grab a dressing room….I'll just pick a few more out for you and bring them to you. Don't worry, I know your size!"

"Genesis, I don't think this – " Angeal began to protest, but Genesis waved him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Genesis retorted, shaking his head. "Go ahead now, and try them on. Now shoo!"

Angeal groaned audibly, and shuffled off toward the row of dressing rooms, grumbling as he did so. "Gaia only knows what Genesis will pick out for me when he's done going through those racks." The SOLDIER selected a dressing room, and shut the door behind him, hanging the pants on a hook inside. He slipped off his own pants, and tried on the snakeskin ones.

"Angeal? Where are you?" Genesis called.

"Over here," Angeal answered, opening the door a crack. He groaned again, as he saw Genesis march toward him, arms laden with several pairs of pants, a few shirts, and a leather vest.

"That's too much stuff," Angeal protested. "I am _not_ trying all of that on."

"Angeal, please don't be _difficult_," Genesis retorted. "Just try on what you want. Ooh! Try these first," he said with a mischievous grin, handing a pair of black leather pants over to him.

"I'll wait out here !" Genesis called as he shut the door. "But let me see when you have them on!"

"Fine!" Angeal snapped, grumbling once again. "Never should have mentioned needing a new wardrobe…" Angeal took the snakeskin pants off, having decided they were a bit too snug, and put them back on the hanger. Sighing, he pulled on the pants Genesis had selected him. He was surprised to find that they fit very well, and were comfortable, but somehow…felt odd.

"Have them on yet?" Genesis prodded. "I want to see!"

"I have them on," Angeal said, opening the dressing room door, "but they feel odd. Comfortable, but…odd. I feel a draft….oh _no_, Genesis! What have you done!" The SOLDIER had suddenly caught sight of his backside in the mirror, and was horrified to find out that the pants he was wearing were assless.

"You really fill those out well, Angeal," Genesis said huskily, licking his lips as he entered the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. Angeal swallowed hard, and tried to steady his now-rapidly beating heart.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were coming on to me," Angeal said coolly, trying to act and sound casual, despite his nerves starting to get to him.

"You would be correct," Genesis said, smirking up at Angeal. "So…what are you going to do about it?"

"This," Angeal said in a low growl, grasping Genesis by the wrists and pinning him against the wall, as he kissed him hard. Genesis groaned, tilting his head back as Angeal kissed and nuzzled his neck. The redhead's hand wandered around Angeal, and grabbed his ass.

"You're groping my ass," Angeal observed, smirking.

"Yes," Genesis purred, nodding. "So…do you like the pants?" he asked, laughing.

"I fucking love them," Angeal declared, grinning. "I'll take them. Let's…head back to our room, Genesis. I think we have quite a bit to talk about."

"Who says we have to _talk_?" Genesis said playfully, nipping at Angeal's lips before capturing them in a kiss.

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get there," Angeal replied. He kissed Genesis again, and gathered up the pants he'd been wearing in his arms, and proceeded to the checkout.

"I'm buying these pants, and I'd like to wear them out of the store, if that's okay," Angeal told the sales clerk, who nodded.

"Certainly, sir," she replied, as she ran Angeal's credit card through the register. "Shall I cut the tags off for you?"

"Already taken care of," Angeal said, smiling, as he tugged on the price tag, easily removing it. "Thank you."

Genesis followed Angeal out of the store, hanging back slightly. "What are you waiting for, Gen?" Angeal demanded. "I'd like to get back to our room – "

"Just admiring the view," Genesis replied, letting out a low whistle as he blatantly stared at Angeal's perfect ass.

"You're horrible," Angeal replied, chuckling. "I can't believe I'm wearing these in public – the things I do for you Genesis."

"Oh my gods, Ang – " Genesis hissed, pulling Angeal by the arm, ducking behind a corner. "Do you see that?" he demanded, pointing at Zack and Cloud, who were heading toward them, but had not seen the two SOLDIERS yet, hiding as they were.

"It's Zack and Cloud, so?" Angeal muttered, slightly irritated with Genesis's gossipy tendencies. His eyes widened as he saw the reason for the redhead's shock and surprise.

"Is….is Cloud wearing a _bridal veil_?" Angeal whispered, rubbing his eyes. Looking further, he noted that Zack and Cloud both appeared to be happily inebriated, stumbling into each other.

"Did they get _married_?" Angeal asked, nudging Genesis, who was grinning maniacally and nodding.

"I believe they did!" Genesis crowed, chuckling. "You know, they have those twenty-four hour wedding chapels here. Oh gods, those two are in for a rude awakening when they sober up."

"Good thing they also have twenty-four hour divorce proceedings here as well," Angeal commented.

"Well," Genesis quipped. "What happens at the Gold Saucer…stays at the Gold Saucer."

Angeal shook his head, smirking, as he wrapped his arms around Genesis.

"No," Angeal murmured, kissing Genesis tenderly. "Not everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...I realize, they probably DON'T have Facebook on Gaia. But they probably have some equivalent, so humor me here. :)**

**Gold Saucer = Vegas. It just seems to fit. **


End file.
